krabbylamafandomcom-20200213-history
YoshiHood
YoshiHood was a YouTube plush comedy series produced by KrabbyLama and first premiered on September 3, 2018. It recently concluded with its 6th season on December 20, 2019. The overall concept was inspired by iconic "plush-tuber" SuperMarioLogan, who is immensely praised for furthering this style of content into the media platform. Oftentimes, the usage of Super Mario licence characters are portrayed in these wacky and comedic plush-formatted videos, which is clearly noticeable in this series too. It brings forth a flavor of suspenseful satire filled with a colorful cast (most notably two lead Yoshi characters) that originate from multiple franchises (Nickelodeon, Disney etc) to serve a significance in one jumbled-up universe. Premise The setting is usually centered where the prior episode took place, but the mobile dome for our two lead dinos is quite figuratively the more prominent spot in the entire span of the show. Another staple location was at the Krusty Krab, which unfortunately got torn down from constant backlash of the horrendous meals that were sold there. Characters As stated above, characters spawned from various franchises make appearances on the program, making the cast quite diverse and packed with variety. However, there are still a handful of main stars that typically "hog the spotlight" every now and then. One of those types of characters are a wannabe-gangster known as Gangster Yoshi and his dorky brother Yoshi. These two siblings are perceived as titular characters of the series (hence the obvious show title). Although this may be the case, SpongeBob (a former fry-cook for the flawed Krusty Krab establishment) and Mario (a heroic Italian plumber who got killed off by the end of season 4) are also known for serving main roles throughout the series, despite the show being called 'YoshiHood'. Alternate characters are as followed * Mr. Krabs ~ The greedy and snobbish owner of his miserable fast-food restaurant (Krusty Krab) * Squidward Tentacles ~ A dull cashier worker who is never impressed with anyone's presence (especially SpongeBob) * Patrick Star ~ A dim-witted starfish who enjoys being good friends with SpongeBob and jelly-fishing. * Plankton ~ Owner of the Chum Bucket as well as a dastardly antagonist. * Luigi ~ Mario's younger brother, who happens to be rather timid. * Toad ~ A slight irritation to a certain amount of characters. * Officer Lou ~ Head police officer who is wanting to put an end to the persistent madness of our heroes. * Chuck E. Cheese ~ Middle-aged rat who previously worked under Plankton's orders. * Goomba ~ A brown, stubby creature who is also affiliated with Plankton. * Koopa Troopa ~ A snarky turtle that worships Plankton (who's now deceased as of season 4). * Paratropa ~ Koopa's aerial-born brother who also accompanies with Plankton's crew. Production Development After being struck with the realization of school season coming around the corner, Layne (KrabbyLama) needed to begin contemplating how he can formulate a new schedule set-up that would give him enough time to focus on academic work, for he was taking his premature steps as a freshman. When all he seemed well for him, he suddenly faced a figment of 'writer's block' where he couldn't come up with any fresh ideas for the channel. It was during the first weekend of school and Layne slowly grew bored of uploading wearisome content. On Labor Day (September 3), Layne swiftly thought of an idea that would hopefully change the current state of his channel (which was on the verge of sliding downhill). This idea was to develop a reoccurring series similar to that of SML's videos but with his signature comedy instead. A concept like this has never surfaced his channel before, which was the exact reason why it had to be done. Thus, the first official episode was published to the channel which led to Layne feeling hopeful about the show's forthcoming success. Writing Improvisation is the essential key to every single episode. There is no specific script involved in production. Instead, it all comes straight from Layne's creative mind. Of course, he typically has a set idea as to what would happen next in the continuity line, depending on what occurred in the prior episode (which tends to be improvised by Layne). Voice Acting Just like how there's a lack of writing involved, voice acting doesn't seem to be a major issue to Layne either. That's only because he provides his vocal talent to the entire cast of characters and is capable of giving each one their own unique persona to work off of. Mel Blanc (an infamous vocal performer who's known for calming the title as 'the man of a thousand voices') also used to toil with this technique and was highly praised by dozens of voice actors for his ambitious attainment. Music Frequent accompaniment is usually taken from the YouTube Music Library (and from Layne's piano such as in episode 21). Episode Chart Critical Reception Shortly after the first five episodes, the show gained a positive following and maintained the hype until a brief hiatus that momentarily happened around the holiday season/February-March. Jackrabbit Gaming/Vlogs (Jackie) was actually the first person promptly exposed to the show by Layne himself. It was the 2nd episode in which she watched and was subsequently stunned with contagious laughter, claiming it as "the best video he ever made!" The hype slowly died down around the 5th season and led Layne to believe that things would be best if he ended the show after its 6th/7th season. He made up his mind by November 10 and chose to end it by the 6th season, losing interest in the show altogether at this point.